nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Go Viral/Script
Let’s Go Viral Season 3, Episode 17 (Opening shot; fade in to a long shot of Ant City. Cut to San San, Bubu, and a tall ant with a somewhat gruffy voice --- named Ronnie. The trio are walking side-by-side down a path.) * Bubu “It has been three weeks, and nothing good had happened here.” * San “Well, you gotta admit, it does feel nice.” * Ronnie “Yeah. That was three weeks of no arguing, no ant-to-ant conflicts, and best of all...no stink bugs.” (Those two last words do no sit well in the lead ant’s mind.) * San “Uh-huh...stink bugs.” * Ronnie “What are you talking about?” * San “You seemed to remind me of that unpleasant encounter with...them.” * Bubu “Yeah. The Stink Bug crew. Remember? They tried to throw us out of our town.” * Ronnie “Oh yeah. Them. Uh-huh, that was bad!” * San (smiling) “But thankfully, we got our town back.” * Bubu “And thank goodness we did!” (Just then, Fufu and a large-headed ant with a very high-pitched voice --- named Lana --- run up to the three. The females have phones in their ‘hands’.) * Fufu “San San! Bubu! Ronnie! Look at this!” (She shows the trio a video; it shows the Stink Bugs dancing to an instrumental of the Macarena. Back to the five.) * San “The Stink Bugs are back?” * Fufu “Yeah!” * Lana “They’re famous now! Their video went viral!” * San, Bubu, Ronnie “WHAT?!?” * San “But...But how? They can’t be better than us Ants!” * Lemon (from o.s.) “That’s where you’re wrong, loser!” (Her voice puts horror into the quintet. Cut to the arriving Stink Bugs, then to Bubu and San San.) * Bubu (hushed, to San San) “It’s the Stink Bugs!” (Cut to frame the two groups.) * Lemon (sarcastically) “It’s nice to see the Ants again, isn’t it?” * Stinky “Yeah, girl! They’re, like, the best friends we’ve ever had!” * Rowdy “They ain’t our friends, Stinky! Right, Lemon?” * Lemon “Yes, Rowdy. Anyway, how about we stop fighting and become friends?” * Bubu “Friends with you? What about what you did to us the last time you came here?” * Lemon (faking remorse) “Oh my gosh! I’m really sorry we Stink Bugs did that to you.” * Stinky “Aww, don’t worry, guys. Lemon apologized. Now we can be friends!” * Lemon “SHUT UP, STINKY!!” (Said scatter-brained Stink Bug shrunk a bit at the force of her yell.) * Fufu “Well, that’s not very nice now, is it?” * Lemon “Forget it! We did a video, it went viral! Now we’ve got something to brag about!” * Bookworm “And we’re more than estatic to do it again. Isn’t that right, Lemon?” * Lemon “Yes, Bookworm. We’ll keep shooting videos and before you know it…” (pokes San San on the chest) “...you Ants will be thrown down the drain.” (The Stink Bugs laughed.) * Bookworm “Lemon, I’ve been hatching this wondrous idea for days now. Want to hear it?” * Lemon “Let’s do our plotting somewhere else.” (She and her crew walked off.) “Those Ants have gotten nothing better to do, anyway.” (Laughter is heard. Cut to San San; he shoots a venomous glare at the Stink Bugs as they left. Zoom out a bit to show the other ants.) * Ronnie “San San…” (He snaps into reality.) “...they’re not better than us, right?” * San “No way. No one is better than anyone.” * Bubu “So what are we gonna do, top their video?” * San “Hmm...yeah!” * Lana “But what about what the Stink Bugs said about us?” * San “Forget what they said. We Ants are gonna top it. If we’re gonna do that, we’re gonna have fun!” (The other four cheered.) * San “So who’s ready to go viral?” * Fufu, Lana, Ronnie “We are!!” (The big-eyed female ant thinks for a bit.) * Fufu “Uh, San San...what does viral mean?” * San “Well ---” * Bubu (fearfully) “Does it have anything to do with a virus?” * San “Actually, it’s not that, Bubu. When a video is viral, it means it’s popular throughout the media.” * Lana “Wow! That sounds awesome!” * Bubu “Let’s do it!” * San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie “YEAH!!” (They run off. Dissolve a dark blue background with the five ants standing with their backs to the camera. Jazz music begins to play in the background. One by one, the Ants turn around and snap their ‘fingers’ to the beat, and sway back and forth while doing so. When the tune ends, the Ants go back to their original poses...and Bubu sneezing with enough force to cause him to fall onto his bottom. Zoom out a bit to show that this is a video. Cut to frame the five Ants watching this with slight disappointment on a laptop.) * Ronnie “Ooooookay, this is kinda weird. It’s like we’ve never done a video before.” * Fufu “I know it good, but...to be honest, I don’t like it.” * Bubu “I look so stupid, just dancing like that.” * Lana “This is so weird-looking.” * San “Hey, come on, guys. There’s a first time for everything. So what if our first video didn’t go very well? There’s still attempt number two.” (The five looked back at the laptop. Cut to a close-up of the like/dislike section; the latter has a number of fifty next to it. Back to the Ants, which all sighed with disappointment.) * San “Like I said, there’s still attempt number two.” * Lemon (from o.s.) “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” * San (under his breath) “Great…” (They turn around to find the Stink Bugs walking by. Cut to frame all ten insects.) * Lemon “It’s a shame your video didn’t go viral like you planned.” * Rowdy “You might as well just throw in the towel right about now.” * Bubu “No way! We Ants are not going to lose to some meanie-faced Stink Bugs!” * Stinky “We’ve always been mean. You’ve got a problem with that?” * Bubu “Yes, there’s a problem! You guys think you’re better than any other insect in the world!” * Lemon “Uh, that’s because everyone loves us.” * San “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Lemon. Besides, you can’t expect everyone to like you.” * Lemon “Whatever. We’re better than you guys, anyway.” (She and her gang walk off.) “If your second video turns into a disaster, give us a call.” (The Stink Bugs walked off laughing.) * Fufu “They won’t beat us, right, San San?” * San “Look, guys. Forget what they said. We’re gonna have fun shooting videos of ourselves. And let’s hope our second video turns out better than our first.” * Bubu “Oh! Can I be the focus?” * San “Sure you can.” (Snap to black.) ~(Song)~ (Spotlight comes down on Bubu, who is behind a wallpaper with ice cream patterns on it. He grooves to the beat.) Bubu Scoop in the “I” and “C” and “E” and cream Any flavor to me is one big dream When things get rash, here’s Rocky Road When life gives you lemons, make me gelato Hey, you know I love that treat Got good dreams of a big scoop with sweets and fruit Those sweet dreams, I’m in my bed Thoughts of sweets swimming through my head All day, all night All them flavors I don’t mind them! ~(Song ends)~ (Curtain transition to all five Ants standing on a pedestal that resembles a piece of chocolate.) ~(Song)~ San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie Scoop, scoop, scoop Scoop-a-loop, loop Scoop-a-loop-a-loop, loop, loop Scoop-a-loop, loop Scoop-a-loop-a Sweet dreams (scoop, scoop), sweet dreams (scoop, scoop) I’m talking ‘bout that ice cream (loop, loop), ice cream (loop, loop) And even thought it’s okay, it’s okay It can keep you warm at night ~(Song ends)~ (Cut to the five Ants watching this with slight amazement.) * Lana “I think it’s okay.” * Ronnie “Yeah.” (Cut to the likes/dislikes section; to their disappointment, their video has a total of forty dislikes. Cut back to the Ants, now a bit upset.) * Bubu “But we’re still not doing good. What are we missing?” * San “Hey, come on. We can top the Stink Bugs. We just gotta show them that the secret to shooting videos is to have fun.” * Bubu (angrily) “Dude, look at Lemon’s comment on our second video!” (Cut to an extreme close-up of said female Stink Bug’s comment; it reads ‘No good! You guys might as well stop posting videos. Cut back to the Ants.) * San “Okay. So our second video is a bum too. No big deal. We’re Ants, and we’re gonna top the Stink Bugs. Forget what they said. Let’s just have fun.” * Fufu, Lana, Ronnie “Yeah!” ~(Song)~ (Cut to a purple sparkling background. The camera cuts between Lana and Fufu, doing a couple of winks and poses while wearing different colored dresses.) & Lana You’re a star, yes you are! Work that runway, you’re in charge Show your stuff, show it off No one walks the way you walk (The same thing happens with San San, Bubu, and Ronnie, except they’re just walking.) Run, run, run the runway Walk, walk, walk it your way Turn that corner - make them stare Jealous of those clothes you wear! (Cut to the girls dancing...) Move your body - move - move your body! The party’s just getting started! (...then the boys.) Move your body - move - move your body! The party’s just getting started! San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie Run in You gotta run that runway, yeah You gotta swing those hips You gotta puck those lips You gotta make them cheer and shout (The Ants --- only four of the five --- wore the costumes worn in the original series’ episode “The Ants Dance”. San San has his own outfit --- yellow/orange outfit with tiger stripes and a black fez. Walk that runway now (walk it) Walk that runway now (oh yeah) Walk that runway now (woah!) Walk that runway now (oooh yeah!) Walk that runway now (yeah) ~(Song ends)~ (Dissolve to five smiling Ants surrounding the laptop.) * Bubu “I think we did great.” (Cut to a close-up the likes/dislikes; the video has a total of fifty likes. Back to the Ants.) * San “Yeah. I think we topped the Stink Bugs.” * Lana “Wooo!” * Fufu “We did it!” * Lemon (from o.s.) “Stop right there!” (The Stink Bugs, angry, walk in.) * Lemon “You think that just because you topped us means that you’re better than us?” * Bubu “Well, duh. Look how many likes our third video has.” * Bookworm “Lemon doesn’t really care about the number of likes. All she cares about is topping you guys.” * San “Us?” * Shell “Y-Yes.” * Lemon “Right. We Stink Bugs are supposed to be better than you Ants. You are never going to top us!” * Stinky “Yeah! Lemon is the best STINK BUG EVER!!” (Lemon slaps him.) * Lemon “Anyway...our next video will top yours, and before you know it…” * Rowdy “...it’ll be a competition!” (The devious fivesome laughed and walked away. Cut to San San, who glares at them while they’re leaving. Zoom out a bit to frame the other four Ants.) * Bubu “We’re not gonna let those buffoons put us down. Right, guys?” * Lana “Yeah! We’ve got this!” * Fufu “We are sure to upstage them!” * Ronnie “We’ll show them we’re better, right San San?” * San “Right. We’ve gotta top their video!” (Dissolve to a stage; the Ants wore their outfits again.) ~(Song)~ (While Lana sings, the other ants harmonize.) Lana I’m used to living on the street And grooving to my own beat I’m used to begging for a dime And fighting for what’s mine! (A guitar is heard playing in the background.) Lana Yo, life’s not easy! No, life’s not easy! Life’s not easy for an ant It’s a cold, cold world If you hustle with me like you should (Guitar is silent.) San, Bubu, Fufu, Ronnie Then life is cool Lana I work my way down to the bone To call this city my own I’ll never rest, I’ll never sleep I’m bustling four days a week Yo, life’s not easy! (They dance their way off stage.) ~(Song ends)~ (Dissolve to the five Ants watching this...but smiles faded when they noticed another video from the Stink Bugs went viral.) * San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie “Let’s do it.” ~(Song)~ (Fade in to the Ants sitting in a moving car.) San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong (Cut to Bubu pushing a cart into a shop.) Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong (He comes out seconds later with the thing filled with boxes of cookies.) Don’t you know I do it best under pressure (Cut to a flashback of the battle scene from the episode “This Can’t Be Happening In Ant City!”.) There’s no way to gauge how dope I measure Off the meter with my temperatue, uh-oh uh-oh Can’t you see that I sting like a bee Float like a butterfly effortlessly (Dissolve to San San yelling into a megaphone. Zoom out a bit to frame the other Ants doing exercise.) So why you dare mess around with me, uh-oh uh-oh (Cut to an angry clan of Stink Bugs, and they walk away. Lemon comes back and yells at San San, and the two get into an argument.) I am the winner, yolo one-two-three Drop the hammer, here we go, say it with me (The other members of each gang try to pull their leader back.) Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong I am the winner, yolo one-two-three Drop the hammer, here we go, say it with me (Cut to the Ants, dragging San San away as he tries to break free and attack Lemon. The Stink Bugs do the same to their female leader.) Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong Ring-a-ding-a-ding-ding-ding-dong ~(Song ends)~ (Dissolve to an irritated San San sitting at the laptop.) * San “That Lemon! If she thinks she and her crew are better than us, then we’ll do the same!” (Pan to frame the tired four Ants sitting near a blade of grass. They’re all out of breath.) * Fufu “San...San...we’ve been doing this...for a while…” * Lana “I agree.” * Bubu “Can we just get a break already?” * Ronnie “We’re tired.” (Their leader turns to them.) * San “Then deal with it. It’s not like I can do a thing about it.” * Lemon (from o.s.) “Yoo-hoo! San San!” (Cut to her at the entrance of the bush.) * Lemon “My crew and I did better than you guys!” (She runs off laughing. Cut back to the Ants.) * San “Ugh!” (He marches over to the laptop. Sure enough, the Stink Bugs’ latest video went viral. Now the lead Ant’s dander is nearly hitting the brink.) * Bubu “Uh, San San?” * San (angrily) “She was right! We are horrible!” * Ronnie “Dude, we can always do another video.” * San “No! We’re not just gonna do a video, we’re gonna top the Stink Bugs! They’re no better than we are!” * Fufu “I’m sure it’s not that important that we have to beat them.” (That tears it.) * San (angrily) “Not important? Not important?! Lemon has literally been bragging in our faces! She and the other Stink Bugs think they’re better than us! Well, guess what? We have a reputation to save!” * Bubu “Since when? We have no reputation.” * San “We do now! Come on, we’ve got another video to shoot.” * Lana “Don’t we get a break first?” * San “No breaks! We’re not taking any breaks until the Stink Bugs give up!” * Bubu “But they’ll never give up, San San!” * Ronnie “Is it just me, or are you letting this whole competition thing get to you?” * San “I’m letting nothing get to me. Come on, let’s get serious.” * Fufu “But what about having fun?” (The lead Ant takes out a camera.) * San “Forget what I said. I really want to rub it in Lemon’s face, and all you guys are doing is slowing us down.” * Bubu “Slowing us down? That’s a lie!” (San San turns to him, glaring.) * San “And what do you suggest we should do?” * Bubu “I’m not suggesting anything! All I’m saying is that you’re becoming a controlling meanie-face, San San! And I hate it! I know, because I was controlling to the other Ants once, and I hate everything about it!” * San “So? That has nothing to do with our situation!” (The two close in while the argument continues.) * Bubu “It has everything to do with our situation! You’re just being a bossy bully!” * San “Since when was I a bossy bully, huh?” * Bubu “Since now! I never wanted to be a part of this whole competition thing anyway! It’s your fault we’re doing terrible!” * San “No! You guys are just terrible at singing or dancing in front of a camera!” * Bubu “Oh, come on! It’s not our fault we’re bad actors!” * San “Well, you know what? You are out of the band!” (The other three gasped at those words. Cut to Bubu, shocked at first...then turns to raw anger.) * Bubu “No! You’re out of the band! Because we’re going to shoot a video without you and we’re gonna have fun!” (He tackles San San down and the two go into a rolling match into a puddle. Ronnie, Fufu, and Lana gasped again. Cut back to the two Ants; San San is the first to get up.) * San “That’s it! I quit!” (He goes to the laptop, closes it, and he marches off with it. Dissolve to him sitting near a lone red Twirly Whirly with the laptop by his side with arms folded and a look of frustration and anger on his face. Even the sound of laughter doesn’t change his mood; in a distance ahead of him, he sees Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, and Hoho playing butterfly ball. Back to the distressed ant. Suddenly, he lets out a yelp of fear when the ball comes bouncing toward him and he jumps out of its way.) * San (panting) “That was too close…” (Zoom out a bit to frame Kai-Lan walking up to him while getting the ball.) * Kai-Lan “Oh. Ni hao, San San.” * San (sighs) “Ni hao, Kai-Lan.” * Kai-Lan “What are you doing, San San?” * San “...Nothing really. Why’d you ask?” * Kai-Lan “Well, I see you’re here by yourself. Is everything okay?” * San “No...you see...let’s just say I got into an argument with my friends that didn’t end very well.” * Kai-Lan (gasps) “What happened? Why were you guys arguing?” * San “Well...let’s just say I was the reason that started it. It’s kind of a long story, actually. The Stink Bugs...they’re trying to top us Ants.” * Kai-Lan “Oh, the Stink Bugs. So what happened?” * San (sighs) “I kind of let the competition get to me, and I end up turning into...a bossy ant.” * Kai-Lan (hand to heart, frowning) “Oh, San San.” * San “But, I didn’t mean to! Honest!” * Kai-Lan “I know you weren’t trying to do it on purpose. But being bossy? That’s not like you at all, San San.” * San (sadly) “I know.” * Kai-Lan (smiling) “But you enjoyed it, right? Posting videos with you and your friends?” * San (ditto) “Yeah...I did. My friends are more important than some competition.” (gasps, standing up) “I got it!” (He runs off. DIssolve to the four distraught Ants; their leader happily chimes in.) * San “Guys! I know what we can do for our next video!” (The other Ants glared at him.) * Ronnie “Maybe we should leave that to you.” * Lana “Yeah. We don’t want to set you off again if another video goes wrong.” * San “Guys, I’m sorry about what I said. Do you forgive me?” (His pals exchanged glances, then grinned at him.) * Bubu “Sure. We forgive you!” * Fufu “Yeah! We forgive you!” (They come together for a hug, then break away after a few seconds.) * Bubu “Hey San San. I’m sorry I got mad at you.” * San “It’s fine. So, now that we’re back together, I have an idea for another video.” * Ronnie “Oh! Let’s hear it!” (The Ants gather to hear his idea.) ~ (Song) ~ (Dissolve to closed doors of an empty house in Ant City, seen from inside. They swing open to show San San, Bubu, Fufu, Ronnie, and Lana, who survey the expanse of open floor and stage space. The first is carrying a clipboard.) San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie We’ve just got the day to get ready And there’s only so little time to lose (Various thoughts run through the five small heads.) Because tonight, yeah, we’re here to party So let’s think of something fun to do (Fufu runs across with an armload of flowers, some of which tumble loose to fill the screen. As they drift past, the view behind them wipes to show all but Fufu dressed in flowers, leis, grass skirts --- in Lana and Fufu’s case, and flower-patterned shirts for San San, Bubu, and Ronnie for a luau. They seem caught out at the quick change, which turns out to include a complete Hawaiian setting behind them with the camera zooms out. Fufu emerges from the grass-hut backdrop, attire matches Lana’s and playing a ukulele.) San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie We don’t know (we don’t know) what will happen (She gets a bit too wild with her dance, knocking over the scenery; a round of unhappy shrugs, and she gives one of her own with a smile.) We just know (we just know) it’s sure to feel right (Bubu leans into view in the fore to blow a whistle; zoom out to frame a row of ant-sized soccer balls on the floor and an archery target off to one side. He and San San ditched their Hawaiian clothes, as everyone else witll be when next seen, and San San looks uncertainly at the ant-sized basketball he holds. Across the way, Fufu and Ronnie --- in front of a soccer goal --- get the cake and tray of drinks the hold thoroughly disrupted by a sudden barrage of goal shots. San San and Lana run flat into each other and fall to the floor while trying to catch the basketball --- which bounces into a puddle. San San grabs a second one out of Bubu’s grip and shakes his head no.) All our friends are here, and it’s time to ignite the lights (Cut to a microphone on a stand. Bubu leans into view to sing, San San pops up with one of his own, and Fufu joins at one on a separate stand. All five donned their different clothings for the third time.) San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight are friends, friends are friends (Cut to a pan through a crowd of grooving ants, then back to the quintet.) Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight are friends, friends are friends (Fufu’s head rises into view in the fore, just in time to get a cowboy hat plunked onto it. Zoom out; the empty house is now set up in a farm-style hoedown, and all but Lana are in view and wearing hats and cowboy boots. None but Bubu are quite happy with the new decor. Bubu leaps into view, kitted out as the others, and lands on an ant-sized mechanical bull that pitches his over the others’ heads to crash o.s. He ends up in a puddle, blowing his hat back into place and laughing wildly.) San So what, you didn’t get it right the first time Bubu Laugh it up, no one said it is a crime (Ronnie’s eyes rise into view in extreme close-up, framed by a jeweled gold masquerade mask; zoom out to frame him wearing an extravagant blue/green tuxedo. All but Fufu stand here, surrounded by formal decorations, and regard the masks they have been given with great puzzlement. The hats and boots have been removed. Close-up of Lana, panning down the line three as they put these on in time; dragon for Lana, stylized eyeglasses for San San, and jeweled starburst for Bubu.) Ronnie Do your thing, you know that it’s orginal Lana Your ideas are so funny that they’re criminal (The pan continues to frame a grimacing tiki mask, and the camera zooms out to show Fufu holding it in front of her face. The sight of it scares the other three in line off their feet and out of their masks, and Fufu and Ronnie glance confusedly down at the pile of friends, Fufu grinning.) San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie Yo-oh-oh, yeah! (A book is slammed shut in the fore; zoom out to show San San holding it and standing in front of a glass panel on the wall, which an equation-covered blackboard has been set up. Eyeing a board, he pumps an enthusiastic fist as he turns to face the others.) San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie We’ve just got the day to get ready (He frowns; cut to a worried Ronnie out of his outfit and pan in steps to a bored Bubu, then Fufu throwing a paper airplane. Follow the craft and stop on an irritated Lana; she grabs the paper airplane, crumples it up, and throws it to one side.) And there’s only so little time to lose (A flock of planes sails past the camera; behind them, the view wipes to show the place now set up as a marsh. Mud is everywhere, and Lana happily slides down a mudslide like a penguin would when sliding down an ice-covered slope.) Because tonight, yeah, we’re here to party (San San stumbles by, having great difficulty walking when partially sunk into a mud puddle, and slowly passes Ronnie/Bubu/Fufu clinging tight onto a tree, looking worriedly down at the muddy area.) So let’s think of something fun to do (San San falls flat into the mud; behind him, the view wipes to him and Bubu, sitting on the again-bare house floor and looking downcast. Bubu toys with a soccer ball in one hand, then tosses it to bounce past the others, each with a prop from his/her idea for the big party.) San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie We don’t know (we don’t know) what will happen We just know (we just know) it’s sure to feel right (San San gets a flash of inspiration and snaps his ‘fingers’, getting the others’ attention, then reaches up past the top edge of the screen and pulls a rainbow banner down into view. Behind it, the scene wipes to a long shot of the five in the room, which has now been donned out with elements from all of their plans. The rainbows are also in effect at every level from ceiling to floor. Zoom in slowly, then cut to a close-up of San San getting a hearty round of congratulations from the others. He jumps nearly to the ceiling, does a spin.) All our friends are here, and it’s time to ignite the lights (By the time he touches down on the ground, the others don an instrument while grooving along.) San, Bubu, Fufu, Lana, Ronnie Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight are friends, friends are friends Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight (The other Ants, down below, get funky along with the music.) are friends, friends are friends (Even Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, and Yeye do a little bit of dancing, with the animatronics nearby mirroring their moves.) Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight (The Monkey King, his arm around a happy Grim Griefer, bats a beach ball over the crowd.) are friends, friends are friends (Now everyone, both onstange and off, is well and truly caught up in the party atmosphere.) Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight are friends, friends are friends Friends are friends, and they’re here to have a party tonight ~ (Song ends) ~ (Zoom out a bit to show view this as a video. O.s. cheering can be heard. Cut to frame the five Ants.) * Ronnie “Hooray! We finally topped the Stink Bugs!” * Lemon (from o.s.) “Stupid!” (An angry quintet of Stink Bugs march toward the Ants.) * Lemon “Thanks to you, everyone loves your video!” * Stinky “That video they just posted already had a total of sixty.” * Bookworm “Actually, it was a whooping four-thousand, one-hundred and twenty four likes.” * Rowdy “I really wish we did better.” * Shell “Uh-huh…” * Lemon “How?! How did you Ants do it?!” * San “Well, Lemon, the secret to making an awesome video is to having fun…” (brings all his friends into one big hug) “...especially when you have friends there to jam it up!” (The Ants laughed. Fade to black.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts